She's Mine
by Monemi
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.

Autor: Romantic Silence

* * *

To jak pożądliwie spoglądał na nią Ron, sprawiało, że wrzała w nim krew. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył tego intensywnego uczucia. Wiedział jednak, że było podobne do tego, co czuł, kiedy był młodszy, za każdym razem gdy Dudley dostawał nową zabawkę. Zupełnie jak jego oczy, Harry był absolutnie zielony z zazdrości, zawsze kiedy Ron patrzył na ich bujnowłosą przyjaciółkę o wiele za długo niż normalnie. Nie cierpiał oglądać, jak Ron wgapiał się w Hermionę z tak olbrzymim pragnieniem.

Ron pragnął Hermiony. Chciał ją pocałować. Chciał się z nią kochać. Chciał ją poślubić. Harry widział, że jego uczucia były prawdziwe mimo niedojrzałości zachowania. Nie mógł winić Rona za to, że mu się podobała. Jakiemu chłopakowi by się _nie_ podobała? Była czuła, troskliwa i słodka. Jasne, że trochę zrzędziła i miała tendencję do rządzenia się, ale jej akcje wywodziły się z niepokoju i dbałości o innych, raczej niż z potrzeby wywyższenia się. Na jej korzyść działało również, że stawała się bardzo piękną, młodą kobietą. Harry zaczął zauważać to od trzeciego roku.

Ku nieszczęściu Rona, wszystkie jego zaloty byłyby daremne. Jego starania byłyby odtrącane. Harry mógł dostrzec, że Hermiona odwzajemniała jego uczucia. Mógł zobaczyć nasionko miłości rzucone pomiędzy nich. Jednakże to nasionko nigdy nie rozwinie się w to, czym mogłoby być naprawdę. Jego obecność była jak piętrzący się dąb, rzucający na nie cienie, radośnie wciągający cały nektar z promieni słońca. Nie wykiełkują, dopóki on będzie z nimi.

Hermiona zawsze będzie jego. To w stu procentach pewne.

Harry po prostu musiał poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Musiał poczekać, aż Ron znowu zawali. To właśnie czyny rudzielca zaprowadzą go do serca Hermiony. Może wszystkiego dałoby się uniknąć, gdyby Potter pokazał zainteresowanie dziewczyną, ale on wziął to za oczywistość. Wiele rzeczy wziął oczywiste. Syriusz był martwy, jego ciało zimne w niezmierzonym grobie za zasłoną. Harry'emu była przeznaczona śmierć z rąk wroga. Nie pozostało mu nic innego niż sprawić, by jego ostatnie dni lub miesiące były czymś naprawdę przyjemnym. Zrobi cokolwiek będzie chciał. A tym czego chciał, była oczywiście Hermiona.

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień, w którym Ron miał pecha i po prostu był sobą. Harry zastanawiał się, co próbował osiągnąć, uganiając się za Lavender. Głupotą z jego strony było myśleć, że musiał przykuć uwagę przyjaciółki. Ta decyzja będzie go kosztować najwspanialszą kobietę, z jaką mógłby kiedykolwiek być. Brunet dostał szansę na wślizgnięcie się na pierwsze miejsce w sercu Hermiony. Zabierze je Ronowi sprzed nosa, a ten nawet nie będzie tego świadomy.

Podążył za brązowooką, uciekając z legowiska lwów, kiedy ci wiwatowali na cześć swojego bohatera sportu. Jej kroki były długie i szybkie, sprawiając, że trudno było mu ją dogonić. Na szczęście urósł od początku lata i z łatwością mógł zobaczyć, jak dziewczyna otwiera drzwi pustej klasy nieopodal. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie Hermiona wyleczy swoje emocjonalne rany. To on pomoże jej wyjść z tej męki, w końcu oznaczając coś, co jest należycie jego. To aż wskazane, żeby był samolubny, tylko ten jeden raz.

Jego kroki przykuły jej uwagę, odwróciła się nagle, jej różdżka była wyciągnięta, gdy spojrzała na kruczowłosego przyjaciela. Łzy świeciły w jej oczach, jakby chciały spaść. Zapytała:

\- Harry, co tutaj robisz?

\- Poszedłem za tobą – odpowiedział z niewzruszoną miną. – Martwiłem się. – Naprawdę się martwił.

\- Och, ehm… Czuję się dobrze – skłamała, opuszczając magiczny patyk. – Po prostu potrzebuję kilku minut w samotności.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, przysuwając bliżej. Objął ją ramieniem, wciągając w serdeczny i czuły uścisk.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, Hermiono – powiedział, nawiązując do wydarzenia, którego była świadkiem. – Jestem tutaj dla ciebie.

\- Nawet… nawet po tym jak… jak zadręczałam cię o ten podręcznik do eliksirów? – wybełkotała, bez wątpienia zaskoczona jego nagłym przejawem czułości.

Harry oddalił się od niej trochę, ale wciąż trzymał ręce na jej ramionach. Zniżył wzrok, spotykając jej tęczówki.

\- Oczywiście, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Pociągnęła nosem i przysunęła się do niego bliżej, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, Harry.

Uśmiechnął się, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Czuł się zahipnotyzowany jej zaciekawionym i kochającym spojrzeniem. Zawsze wiedział, że gdzieś głęboko podobał się Hermionie, a teraz to zainteresowanie zaczynało wynurzać się na powierzchnię. Tylko jeden czyn rozpęta burzę tłumionych uczuć. Harry trzymał klucz by je uwolnić.

\- Harry? – zawołała jego imię z zainteresowaniem.

Z uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem, nachylił się w dół, opierając o siebie ich czoła.

\- Cii – uciszył ją. – _Zawsze_ chciałem to zrobić.

\- Co…?

Przerwał jej, zderzając ich wargi razem. Chwilę później Hermiona zatraciła się w pocałunku i zaczęła go oddawać. Wypuściła z siebie jęk przyjemności, umożliwiając mu wślizgnięcie języka do jej ust. Walczyli o dominację, próbując przewyższyć się w tym, kto wprawi drugiego w większą ekstazę. Harry był odurzony zapachem młodej kobiety przed sobą. Jego trzeźwy umysł przestał funkcjonować i instynkty wzięły górę. Ich pasjonujący uścisk stał się bardziej żarliwy, zniewalając dwójkę nastolatków, tak jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczyli.

Ręce Harry'ego zaczęły wędrować, wstępując na terytorium pod jej koszulką. Kiedy jego palce dotknęły jej nagiej skóry, mógł poczuć jak dziewczynę przechodzą dreszcze. Jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej nieregularny, gdy jego palce podążyły do góry. Zmysłowy jęk wyrwał się z jej gardła, kiedy delikatnie ścisnął jedną z piersi. Sam prawie krzyknął, gdy Hermiona sięgnęła do jego spodni, masując obszar tuż nad bokserkami. Zdecydowanie podobało mu się, jak go dotykała.

Niestety, wszystko co dobre skończyło się z nagłym otwarciem drzwi klasy. Z progu było słychać chichot i Harry musiał uwolnić się od Hermiony. Wnet zdał sobie sprawę, że w euforii posadził ją na biurku, jej nogi były lekko rozchylone i owinięte dookoła niego. Twarz dziewczyny pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, kiedy uświadomiła sobie co się dzieje. Zdenerwowany Harry spiorunował wzrokiem osobę, która przerwała ich schadzkę.

\- Upss – zachichotała Lavender. – Wygląda na to, że ta jest zajęta.

Ron pojawił się za nią, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Jednakże uśmiech szybko mu opadł, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego i Hermionę w kompromitującej pozycji. Jego twarz zrobiła się rozgniewana i czerwona. Z kolei Harry po prostu się do niego uśmiechnął, unosząc palec do ust. Pośród tego wszystkiego ich oczy się zderzyły, szmaragd spotkał błękit. Jednym spojrzeniem wyjawił wszystko Weasleyowi.

Hermiona nigdy nie będzie Rona. Nawet gdyby udało mu się zawrzeć z nią związek, Harry wiedział, że zawsze będzie przeszkodą na ich drodze. Hermiona nigdy nie zwróci się po pocieszenie do Rona. Hermiona nigdy nie będzie polegać na Ronie. To nie Ron będzie dla Hermiony najbliższy. Nie było nic dla Rona, prócz iluzji tej młodej kobiety, kochającej jego i tylko jego. Harry Potter zawsze będzie miał Hermionę Granger. Miał jej umysł i duszę. Naturalnym było, że będzie miał też jej serce.

Z zadziornym uśmiechem, powiedział bezgłośnie słowa, których Ron zawsze bał się usłyszeć.

 _Jest moja._


End file.
